quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilala and Diana's Argument/Kilala Visits Hazel the Green Witch
(In the master bedroom later, Diana slammed the door open and went in, throwing Kilala out of her grip into the room, her temper boiling. Even Tippe and Rick entered in concern) Diana: I can’t believe you! I have had enough of your defiance, young lady! (Shocked on what Diana just said after recovering, Kilala tried to reason with her) Kilala: You’re the one who…. Diana: (Cutting her off) How could you go behind my back and join that competition?! Kilala: I just want to make you pr…. Diana: (Cutting her off again) You have no idea what happens to knights! Kilala: It’s true knights die, but…! Diana: (Cutting her off again) You want to die like Squall did?! Or worse, loose a limb like your father?! Kilala: (Starting to get angry) Listen to me! Diana: I'' am your mother! ''You listen to me! (Kilala groans in anger) Kilala: This is not fair! Diana: How is it not fair?! Kilala: Ever since Dad lost his foot and Uncle Squall died, you were never there for me lately! All I wanted was to make you proud of me and approve of my dream! And isn’t that enough? No! All you do is never listen to me, never understand me, and worse of all, you always give up on me whenever I bring my dream up! And I’m not gonna be a farm girl forever! Diana: (Scoffs) You are overreacting like a child! (Shocked along with Tippe and Rick at what Diana said about her just now, Kilala then got really angry) Kilala: Yeah, well…! (She takes a sword from an armory) Kilala: You are nothing but a selfish, control-freakish beast! That’s what you are! (She aims the blade’s tip at the tapestry; On the very spot between Kilala and Diana’s images, much to Diana’s shock while Rick and Tippe got concerned) Diana: Kilala! Kilala: I don’t ever want to be a farm girl! Diana: No, stop! Kilala: I’d rather die than be like you! (On “Die,” Kilala, with one swipe of the sword, slashes the tapestry, ripping a straight-lined hole between the images of herself and Diana. Rick, Tippe, and even Diana gasped in shock at what Kilala just did. Then, the unexpected for Kilala happened; While Tippe and Rick backed away at the door in concern, Diana, upset over her tapestry getting ripped, fumed with fury that she marched up to Kilala in anger) Diana: (Angrily) Kilala! You are just a farm girl! (She slaps the sword out of Kilala’s hands, making it fall onto the floor and then she attempts to snatch Kilala’s bow off of her daughter, but Kilala quickly grabbed it and they tugged on it) Diana: (Angrily) And I expect what’s best for you! (But in the end of the tug-o-war, Diana finally yanked Kilala’s bow out of Kilala’s hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what she’s gonna do, Kilala attempts to grab her bow away, but Diana slapped her aside, shocking Rick and Tippe. As Kilala recovered in shock, Diana then threw the bow into the fireplace, shocking Kilala and even Rick and Tippe. Then Diana turned to Kilala in anger. Then as Kilala got up, tears flooding her eyes upon seeing her bow starting to burn in the fireplace, she clenched her fists in angry tears) Kilala: I HATE YOU!!!! (Then she grabbed Tippe and ran out of the room in angry tears) Diana: Kilala! (Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the bow, apparently from the string popping off the bow, Diana turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing her actions) Diana: Oh, no! (Then she grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt bow out of the fireplace. She then got saddened at her actions) Diana: What have I done? (Rick glared softly and then calmly snapped at her) Rick: Why did you have to do that?! Diana: Rick, I didn’t mean it! I just wanted what’s best besides that dream of h…! Rick: Maybe our daughter’s right. You are nothing but a beast. (Grabbing a fireplace towel, Rick took the bow and stormed out of the room as Diana just sat in a kneeling position, unsure what to do. Outside, Kilala, in angry tears unaware of what just happened after she ran out, and Tippe rushed out like a hurricane, running by their concerned apartment residents. Then Kilala climbed on Maximus and with a concerned Tippe flying by her, she rode off, passing by April and Casey) April: Kilala? Casey: What happened? (But no answer. Kilala, Tippe, and Maximus rode off quickly and were gone. In the rock valley road all the way to the field, Kilala didn’t look where she was going as she cried softly on Maximus’ back while Maximus continued running and Tippe followed, for she is never gonna get her dream of becoming a knight princess with her bow taken from her or the fact that Diana will accept her dream ever. Then upon approaching the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, Maximus skidded to a stop, snapping Kilala out of her sobbing and looking up) Tippe: Kilala…. (Kilala turned to Tippe, all teary-eyed and panting some sobs) Tippe: We’re near the Forbidden Forest. Kilala: (Sniffles while wiping her tears away) I know. (Suddenly, they heard critter chirps. They looked and saw….) Kilala and Tippe: The Eeveelutions…. (Then the Eeveelutions noticed how distressed Kilala is feeling and after nuzzling her leg, ushered her, Tippe, and Maximus for something, confusing the three at first, and then Kilala and Tippe slowly realizing and remembering something) Kilala and Tippe: “Lead to one’s destination….” (Kilala climbs off Maximus and while guiding her into the Forbidden Forest, they and Tippe followed the Eeveelutions to where it’s running. Deeper and deeper they followed until they come across a huge mansion-like cottage. After ushering Maximus to stay, which he obeys to do what he’s ordered to do, Kilala and Tippe approached the front door and knocked on it) Kilala and Tippe: Hello? (Then the door slowly opened, revealing to be three male anthro animals. The first one is a humanoid male mouse with a cream face, a black body, nose, ears, eyes, and long tail, and wearing black, short-sleeved, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, silver buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem, a gray short-sleeved shirt with a V-neck, red cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, and yellow and grey shoes. He is King Mickey Mouse. The second one is a humanoid male duck with white feathers, an orangish-yellow bill and webbed feet, and light blue eyes, and is wearing a blue hat that both resembles a beret and has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat and a navy blue, long-sleeved, high-collared jacket with sky blue lining and cuffs three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He also a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. He is Donald Duck, Mickey's wizard assistant. And the last one is a male humanoid dog with a cream face, a black body, nose, ears, and eyes, two white buckteeth, and wearing an orange teardrop-shaped hat with a blue band, a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat, a green long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with the sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, white gloves with a brown band around each wrist, a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color, and yellow pants that are secured by a thick, black belt and have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. He also wears large, brown shoes with steel toes on the outside. He is Goofy, Mickey's captain of the guard. Upon noticing each other, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy greeted them) Mickey: Hi there! Donald: Welcome! Goofy: Good to see two customers. (Despite getting surprised by them speaking, Kilala and Tippe silently waved hello meekly. Donald then opened the door wider and Kilala and Tippe slowly entered while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy backed off, looking around in amazement at the interior. It was like a woodcarver’s shop and it’s full of wooden objects shaped like bears. Noticing a small cute creature, Kilala and Tippe walked up to it and greeted it softly. The creature is a tiger-like spirit with gray fur accented by black stripes, large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, a white snout, stubby, fingerless limbs, and a stubby tail, and wearing a dress in a gold and blue cape that conceals a Spirit sigil on its back and a small pink purse around its neck that bears the Lux emblem. That is a Chirithy) Kilala and Tippe: Hey. (Noticing them, Chirithy panicked and zipped away, knocking Donald and Goofy down, hiding himself in fear. Suddenly, a group of humans appeared, checking on Chirithy along with Mickey and the recovered Donald and Goofy. The first human is a 16 year old boy with dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black and red and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims. He also carries a key-esque sword called a Keyblade as his weapon. He is Sora. The second human is a 17 year old boy with short silver hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeved shirt, steel blue, elbow-length, fingerless gloves, blue capris with navy blue straps on the sides, platinum buckles, a steel blue purse on one of them, and black and white checkers on the ends, a steel blue short-sleeved jacket with platinum buttons and black and white checkers on the bottom of his jacket, dark gray socks, and steel blue cargo boots with periwinkle laces, steel blue straps on the tops, and black waffle-stomper soles and sometimes also carried a key-like sword type of Keyblade as his weapon. He is Riku, Sora's older brother. The third human is a 16 year old girl with shoulder-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver necklace with a white pendant, a pink, sleeveless, short dress with a hood with black cat ears over a white tanktop with red spaghetti straps, a black belt with a silver buckle, three silver bracelets on her right wrist, and black leather boots, and sometimes carried a gold Keyblade with colorful flowers on the handle. She is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. The fourth human is a boy the same age as Sora with short curved spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black zipped up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes, also wielding a Keyblade. He is Roxas, Sora's twin brother. The fifth human is a girl the same as Kairi with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with white straps and cyan sandals. She is Namine, Roxas' girlfriend and Kairi's twin sister. The sixth human is a 15 year old girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes, and also sometimes carried a Keyblade. She is Xion, Riku's girlfriend and Kairi and Namine's younger sister. The seventh human is a 22 year old well-built man with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots and sometimes carried a Keyblade. He is Terra. The eighth human is a 16 year old boy with the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes and sometimes carried a Keyblade, which, unlike his friends, he carries backwards. He is Ventus, or Ven by his friends. The ninth human is a 20 year old woman with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots and sometimes carried a Keyblade. She is Aqua, Terra's girlfriend. The tenth human is a 17 year old boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, short, spiky, blond hair, and wearing baggy, medium blue capris, a short, dark gray vest with black and red checkers on the ends, a white tanktop decorated with a splack drawn skull and crossbones, a red wristband with small, dark gray stones on his left wrist, and dark gray shoes with black and red checkered tips and two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He is Hayner. The eleventh human is a 15 year old heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, short, black, spiky hair and eyebrows, and wearing a dark gray headband, a black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes and torso — that also sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters, which may be a nod to another Square Enix made game, "The Bouncer" — black pants with dark gray lining, white socks, red, orange, yellow, and white shoes with black soles, and a yellow, orange, and brown striped bandana around his neck. He is Pence. And the last human is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders, and wearing a dark gray tanktop with red rims, red plaid capris, a red necklace with a ruby pendant, a red bracelet with small, black beads on her right wrist, red socks, and dark blue and black shoes with red laces. She is Olette, Ventus' girlfriend. Then the group began chattering softly, comforting Chirithy. Then Ventus reassured him calmly) Ventus: It’s okay. They’re customers. (Chirithy got confused and looked at Kilala and Tippe) Chirithy: Really? Terra: You know, customers. (Chirithy slowly came out of hiding and took a closer look at Kilala and Tippe. Then he smiled and greeted them, apologizing first) Chirithy: My apologies for getting startled. It's nice to meet you. (Then a woman walked up to Kilala and Tippe. She is an old woman with light green skin, shoulder-length black hair, and wearing a tall, black, pointed hat, a blue long-sleeved dress, and black boots, and sometimes carried a broomstick. She is Hazel, a typical old woodcarver) Hazel: Ah, two customers, greeted by my assistants, and me, Hazel. (She gestures to the objects) Hazel: Everything in this shop is half off. Kilala: Are you the owner of this shop? Hazel: Why, yes. I am a simple woodcarver. Pence: Well, technically…. (Hayner pinches Pence’s arm) Pence: Ouch! (Kilala and Tippe got confused and spoke to each other quietly) Kilala: (Whispering) Why would the Eeveelutions lead us here? Tippe: (Whispering) I don’t know. (Then Hazel butted in politely) Hazel: See anything you like? (Kilala and Tippe turned to her and her assistants) Kilala: Well…. (They suddenly see a beautifully carved multicolored bow with a multicolored quiver full of colorful arrows. Interested in them, Kilala and Tippe nods to each other and Kilala spoke up about them) Kilala: We would like that bow and its quiver of arrows. (Calmly surprised by her choice, Hazel and her assistants looked at the bow and arrow-filled quiver and turned to Kilala and Tippe) Riku: You want that? Kilala: Yes. (Then realizing something, Kilala slapped her palm on her face) Kilala: D’oh! I forgot money! (Suddenly, Tippe noticed a broomstick sweeping some dust on the floor by itself) Tippe: Look! (They look and Hazel and her assistants gasped that Mickey quickly grabbed the broomstick, making it inanimate again. Kilala and Tippe turned to Hazel with amazement and interest) Tippe: That means…. Kilala: You’re a…. (Then Hazel confessed) Hazel: Oh, alright, ladies. I may be a woodcarver, but I am a very talented witch. Hazel the Green Witch is what they call me. (Realizing, Kilala and Tippe then understood happily why they were lead to here by the Eeveelutions) Tippe: Now we know why the Eeveelutions lead us! Kilala: We were told the Eeveelutions would lead travelers to fate, and I guess it did! (Hazel spoke up) Hazel: Really? Ventus: Why did the Eeveelutions lead you here? (Kilala and Tippe looked at each other, and after giving a nod, they explained) Tippe: My friend here and her mother got in a fight. Kilala: And she, well…. (Realizing, Aqua finished for them) Aqua: You must’ve had a bow and arrows, but she destroyed them. (Kilala and Tippe nods) Roxas: But why would she destroy your bow? Kilala: My mother’s brother died four years ago and she wouldn’t let me accomplish my dream of being a knight princess of Camelot, so, I was…. (Understanding, Hazel and her assistants nods to each other and Hazel spoke up) Hazel: Well, if you wanted advice, along with these bow and arrows, then…. (Kilala and Tippe got surprised) Kilala: Wait a minute. You’re letting me have the bow and arrows? Hazel: Yes. On the house. (Glad to hear that, Kilala and Tippe accepted the bow and quiver of arrows) Hazel: And for the record, this bow and its quiver of arrows are magic. Kilala: (Interested) Really? Hazel: Yes. Even the magic arrows are unlimited, meaning you can’t run out. Tippe: (Impressed) Well…. Kilala: (Impressed) Thank you. (They turned to leave, but then they stopped in realization and turned to them again) Kilala: Actually, I would also like to ask you a favor, you being a witch and all…. (The assistants got calmly surprised) Olette: A favor? Chirithy: But…! (Hazel ushered them to be quiet and turned to Kilala and Tippe) Hazel: You want a spell? Kilala and Tippe: Yes. Hazel: (Happily) Okay! (They exit the cottage) Hazel: What spell would you like? Kilala: I would like a spell that will change my mother, so I would follow my fate to become a knight princess. (Hazel and her assistants got calmly surprised, but they shrugged and then Hazel snapped her fingers) Tippe: Why did you snap your fingers? Hazel: You’ll see when we go in. (She opens the front door and the interior was revealed to have changed into a witch’s house interior by Hazel’s finger snapping, much to Kilala and Tippe’s amazement) Kilala: So, basically, your assistants are…? Sora: Yep! Magical beings-in-training. We’re learning magic. Kairi: (To Kilala) Hazel took us under our wing because of our passion for using magic for good and not evil. (To her assistant friends) Right? Xion: You betcha. Tippe: But why did you looked surprised when she asked for a spell? (Then Hazel explained) Hazel: Well, the reason; Ten years ago, a mysterious man came to our cottage, asking for a spell to change his fate of having power. And just recently, some mysterious crazy people came here and bought a potion, claiming they want a power up of some kind. Kilala: But why would those people want a power up? Hazel: They didn’t tell us. They just said “Secret mission.” Donald: (Impatiently) Enough with the chattering and give them their spell! (They look at Donald in surprise, then Donald changed his tone) Donald: (Politely) Please. (Then they proceeded to gather ingredients for the cauldron so they can make something that would contain a spell for Kilala and Tippe to take to Diana) Goofy: Now to gather some inbreediates to make the spell. Donald: "Ingredients." Goofy: A-hyuck! Right, "Ingredients." Hazel: And this blast will be powerful. Look away (Then after Hazel spilled and mixed the ingredients into the cauldron quickly, the contents boiled powerfully and everyone turned away. Then a blast of light poofed out, startling Maximus outside. Back inside, everyone turned to the cauldron and the gooey contents floated above the cauldron into a ball, which then shrunk down to a size of a tennis ball and then it magically shaped itself into a form of a tart-like cake. Then it floated down into Kilala’s hands) Kilala: So, the spell’s inside this tart-like cake? Hazel: Yes. (Then she asked away in suspicion) Hazel: But are you sure you want to give this to your mom? Kilala: Yes. And are you sure this will change her, which in turn, will change my fate? Hazel: Yes. Kilala: Done. (Then she took the magic bow and magic arrows and she and Tippe left the cottage, taking Maximus with and leaving the front door open. Then Hazel and her assistants realize something) Hazel and assistants: Oh, wait! (Kilala and Tippe turned) Kilala and Tippe: What…? (But they noticed they are transported back to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, where they followed the Eeveelutions earlier. Hazel’s cottage gone. Then the two shrugged and after Kilala climbed on Maximus, they ride off back to the apartment’s direction, hoping their magic tart-like cake will change Diana) Coming up: Kilala and Tippe, with April and Casey’s help, trick Diana into eating a piece of the magic tart-like cake, which results Diana’s change in a beastly way. Then with Rick and Rinoa’s help. Kilala and her friends attempt to sneak Diana out when they get captured by a certain group of villains that killed Squall four years ago with their army and an evil plot for conquest, only during the villains’ power-up, Kilala’s group and Diana escape secretly and learn something more involving Excalibur’s disappearance from the villains. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies